The Player Meets Game Over
by mirror-sound27
Summary: Len Kagamine, the so-called player. Rin Kagamine, a writer. Will romance change their lives? In the game called reality, who is the real player? RinLen and more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**The Player Meets Game Over**

_**Summary: **Len Kagamine, the player. Rin Kagamine, a writer. Two opposites meet, will they get along? Will romance change their lives? RinLen and more pairings._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, own Vocaloid. The story's plot is mine._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Game Begins**

**Rin's POV**

It's another day preparing for school, Crypton University. I tie my hair into twintails using my white bows, and then I wear my black rimmed glasses. In my uniform, I'm set for this day.

I'm Rin Kagamine. The silent student of Class 2-C. I'm not the typical cheerful girl with lots of friends. I'm the quiet one, who almost lacks presence. I just sit on one corner of the classroom and write. I'm a writer, though no one knows. I'm a megane girl who does average in class.

I rode my bike to school. When I reached the classroom, I know nothing has really changed in the atmosphere. They're still the same classmates as usual. We're just a small class.

Sitting on two seats in front of mine are my two closest friends. Gumi Megpoid, a girl with short green hair. She's a kind girl who hopes to have a beautiful love story. She's always running into unrequited love, that's why she always has a broken heart. Second is Teto Kasane. She's a very cute red-headed girl with two curls on the sides of her head. She's the cheerful one, she loves bread, and she's the student council president.

The twin tailed girl with teal hair in front is Ms. Popular, Hatsune Miku. She has many fans in the boys. With her is her best friend, Neru Akita. She has yellow hair in a ponytail, and she's a phone addict. She's always using her phone.

I sit down in my seat. I greet my friends with a smile, and they continue talking about a story in the internet. I just kept silent behind them. Why? Because I am the writer of the story they are talking about.

I'm writing the story entitled "SPICE". My penname is mirrorsound27, mirror sound is from my surname Kagamine, and December 27 is my birthday.

Let's continue with the introductions. The pink haired lady is Luka Megurine. She's a studious girl, the top of the class, and she's a very formal person. Approaching her is the purple guy who looks like a woman in his hair, Gakupo Kamui. He's the second in class, and he's always following Luka-san. He's a big Luka fan.

And there's the group of guys in the class. As Gumi calls them, the "Bishounen Four", or B4. There's Gumiya Meguro, the green haired boy who is the quiet one of the four, though he's also a jerk sometimes. Another is Kaito Shion, a blue haired ice cream fetishist with a large blue scarf around his neck. He's a childish but cheerful guy who always energizes their group. Third is Dell Honne, a cassanova. He always has different girlfriends.

And the leader of B4, Len Kagamine. No, we're not siblings. It's mere coincidence that we have the same last name. He's a mix of the three. He's a jerk, a childish guy, and a womanizer. Basically, I hate that guy.

Curious as to why I know all my classmates so much? Because I observe them during classes. I'm entertained by the different personalities they show. I use some of them as character basis for my stories.

"Kyaaah! I can't wait for the next update of SPICE! Riliane finally meets Allen!" - Teto

"Allen is such a playboy. I wonder how Riliane makes the playboy fall for her? Makes me wonder what the author is planning.." - Gumi

"Rin-chan! You should definitely read it too!" - Teto

"I'll see when I have the time.", I say as an excuse.

They continue to chat until the class goes silent as Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei enters the room.

* * *

"Class! Settle down!"

Another sermon of Hiyama-sensei has begun. Well, most of my classmates are irresponsible, though they still excel in studies. Me? I rank third. I'm much more focused on my writing than studying. They repeat lessons waaay too much. Still I hang in the rankings for the sake of my parents. They look down on me too much. I was always second to Lenka-nee.

Lenka Kagamine is my sister, she's rank 1 in Class 2-A. A pretty bachelorette. And we get compared. A lot. But despite that she never treated me badly, I loved her for that.

Since it's just homeroom, I'm just gonna start the drafts of my next update. Geez, I wonder how these two girls in front of me are oblivious of me being the writer of SPICE? Well, I didn't want them to know anyways.

I start writing down when I heard someone calling my attention.

"Psst."

There he goes again.

"What do you want?", I asked my current seatmate, Len Kagamine. A lot of women has been fighting over my seat, but I really hate sitting beside him a lot. I had no choice since I don't want another earful of scolding from Hiyama-sensei.

"What are you writing?", he asks again. He's always doing that ever since he saw me writing during classes in this worn-out red notebook with a frustrated cartoon face as a design.

"None of your business.", I say my usual answer. I stop writing and slept instead. I don't like him bothering me. He's just like the others who toy with girls feelings. Why am I hating him to bits? He played with Gumi-chan's feelings. It was last year, and Gumi-chan has moved on, but I really hated him.

Because I thought he was different. He changed. He's not the same guy I loved.

Yes. I did love Len Kagamine. Before.

* * *

"Rin, wake up, Hiyama-sensei is glaring at you.", I heard Len say as he poked my shoulders. Hmm, I really did fall asleep.

Wait.. Sensei is glaring at me? Oh no! Spare me from the scolding!

"Gomen nasai, sensei!", I said as I suddenly stood up. My classmates looked at me in confusion. When I looked up, I saw a surprised Hiyama-sensei who just stopped in the middle of his lecture. Wait.. He wasn't glaring at me?!

"Any problem, Ms. Kagamine? You are interrupting our class.", Hiyama-sensei said coldly. Uh oh.. This is really bad.

Damn you, Len Kagamine.

"Nothing, sensei. Sorry for that.", I said and sat down. Hiyama-sensei continued with the lecture. I glared at the jerk beside me.

"You'll pay for this, Kagamine.", I muttered.

"That's Len to you, and I did that because you were ignoring me."

"Why do I even matter, Len? I wasn't really talking to you ever since!"

"Yeah, ever since last year! What did I do? Why are you ignoring me?"

"Mr. and Ms. Kagamine! Later, in the teacher's office!", Hiyama-sensei shouts.

This is big trouble. I hate you, Len.

* * *

_A/N: Here's the first chapter! Hmm, I basically wrote this since I was at a loss on what to write for Loving My Right Hand Man, and I had this good idea that I don't want to waste. This story is something that reflects Author-san's self. ^_^  
To the readers of Loving My Right Hand Man, I'll update tomorrow! :))  
__I hope you also read my story Loving My Right Hand Man! I hope you support this story too! Reviews will be much appreciated! Thank you for reading! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Detention Frustration. Ramen-kun's Girlfriend.**

_A/N: Here's an update from author-san! Hmm, I'll try to give you an update here and update for Loving my Right Hand Man weekly. But don't expect for regular updates since I am a busy student. Apologies for that, but I'll make sure I don't forget my writing duties here. :))  
Enjoy the chapter, dears. :D_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

So here we are at Hiyama-sensei's desk in the teacher's office.

"Mr. and Ms. Kagamine. You should know very well that I do not like talking in the middle of my lecture. Especially you, Rin! You have always been quiet in my classes."

"Sumimasen, Hiyama-sensei. Someone has been disturbing me, which caused me to be noisy.", I explain and glare at the annoying jerk beside me. (Sumimasen = Pardon me)

"I only woke her up, Hiyama-sensei. She was sleeping!", Len makes an excuse.

"Shh! Stop that talking. You're on detention. Both of you, follow me.", he stood up and ushered us to follow him. We silently followed behind him.

We were brought to the unused classroom, where they usually bring students for detention. This place gives me the creeps.

"Stay there until 6pm. Reflect on your actions.", Hiyama-sensei said and left.

I sat on the corner of the room, and Len followed me.

"Len, there's plenty of space in this room. Why, of all places, do you have to sit beside me?"

"Nobody said it wasn't allowed.", he plainly said. I just shrugged.

It's raining hard outside. It really is the rainy season today.

*sound of thunder*

No Rin, keep calm. Keep calm. You're not scared. You're not scared.

*light goes off*

A brownout. No Rin, you're not scared. Even if you're blind in the dark, you're not scared.

*loud thunder sound*

I felt someone pull me. It wrapped its arms around me, and it tried to cover my ears. Basically, a hug.

And the only people here are me and Len. So it was Len hugging me.

Loading..

"What are you do-"

"Stop moving. I know you're scared to death. With the loud thunder and the dark room, you're scared, especially when you can't see. And there was a bug there coming near you. I know how scared you are when it comes to bugs.", he says as he pats my head.

I was surprised. He knew me this well?

"Let me go.", I coldly said.

"Please Rin! Quiet down. Even now.. Just now.. Let me feel that you're mine."

My heartbeat raced. No, don't believe him Rin. I remember what he did last year. I pushed him. "Stop lying! Who'd believe a liar like you?!"

* * *

**Len's POV**

I was thankful of this detention. Because finally I could talk to Rin again.

It terribly confuses me as to why she stopped talking to me.

The moment I heard thunder, I knew she was scared. If there's a person who knows her the most, it would be me.

I was glad I got to hug her. For many years I have been longing for that hug. Because even for a moment I felt that she was mine.

But that was just a moment. She pushed me away.

"Stop lying! Who'd believe a liar like you?!"

Ouch. And that's what hurts. When she calls me a liar.

I stood up. "How would I be lying to you? How, Rin?"

"Yeah right, playing with my feelings, confessing to Gumi, and then seeing you kissing Miku! Who's not a liar then, Len?", she said while she stood up.

"I never lied Rin. You accuse me without even knowing my side on what happened."

The lights went on again. "It will never change what happened, Len. I hate you.", she said and left.

Great. Just great. Just how many times do you need to dump me, Rin?

* * *

**Gumi's POV**

Rin is on detention today with Len. Hmm, strange. Rin hates Len to bits right? How could Rin be able to handle him?

I already got over Len. I know I'm just a hopeless romantic. And I know he doesn't like me. I think the one he likes is Rin. Strange, how come he confessed to me when the one he likes is my best friend?

Teto-chan is now in student council meeting. Since my two dearest buddies are not here, I'd have to go home alone.

I was walking in the school pathway. Ah! I think I should go to the ramen store nearby our home. I suddenly felt that I wanted to eat there. I wonder why?

I feel so alone. I'm so hopeless when I don't have my friends with me. This is what's sad in being a single lady.

I walked to the ramen store. Hmm, the store seems empty. Perfect!

I entered the store. "Irrashaimase!", the lady greeted me. (Irrashaimase = Welcome)

"Ramen-oneechan!", I greeted her.

"Oh, Gumi-chan! Same as ever. So, who's that with you? Oh, our regular customer. Is he your boyfriend Gumi-chan?", she says. Wait, I am alone right? I looked behind me and saw..

"Gumiya-kun?!", I said, startled that he was behind me.

"Hn."

What a response! Seriously, he's friends with the B4? He's too quiet!

"Ramen-oneechan! He's not my boyfriend!"

"She is my girlfriend.", he plainly said.

Whaaaaaat?! What's with this guy?!

"Well, couple or not, you did come here for ramen right? Take a seat.", she said and smiled.

We took our seats in the counter.

"What would you have?"

"Two bowls of Miso Ramen please! With extra egg!", we said at the same time. We looked at each other. And then looked away.

The lady was surprised. Then she laughed.

"I'm amused. Two of my regular customers have the same favorites. That's so cute. Now I'm doubting what Gumi-chan said that you aren't a couple. Coming up!", she said and went to the cooking area.

"I didn't know you come here, Gumiya-kun."

"Hn. I go at this time because there supposedly isn't any people around. But you're here."

Though I should've felt bad because I thought he didn't want me around, I noticed another thing. This is the first time he spoke a long sentence. And..

"Hey, Gumiya-kun, you have a good voice. Why don't you talk much?"

"Noisy."

Hmm. He's a man of few words. Maybe he's just like that.

"Here's your orders!", the lady gave us two bowls each, and had the other two prepared.

"Itadakimasu!/Itadakimasu.", we both said. Yes, my voice is an octave higher than his when we said that.

I just ignored it and started eating.

He suddenly stopped eating, he held his chopsticks that had a serving of noodles on the end.

"Hey, Ramen-chan, you eat too much for a girl."

I almost choked and stopped eating.

"Hey, Ramen-kun, first of all my name is Gumi, not Ramen-chan. Second, this is normal! I mean, all girls have this side. And it's not like I'm fat!"

"I'm not good with names.", he said and he let go of his chopsticks for a while. Then..

"Ooooowch! Jat hurtch! Let gow!" (Ouch! That hurts! Let go!)

He pinched my cheeks! Such a jerk! Hmph! But he let go when I told him to.

"See? You're getting fat."

"You meanie!", I said while rubbing my reddened cheek.

"But I guess you're cuter that way.", he said and then he continued eating.

My cheeks are red. No, not because of the pinch. Because of the comment. Gumi! Snap out of it! You know that a guy from B4 can't like you!

I just continued eating my ramen.

We finished the first serving, and the second serving was ready. We just ate in silence.

"Hey, Ramen-chan, don't tell anyone I eat here. Or else I won't have a peaceful time."

"I told you my name is Gumi! Okay, I won't be telling anyone."

"Good, Ramen-chan."

Seriously, this guy is so bad with names!

* * *

We finished eating the ramen. When I was reaching for my wallet..

"Gumi-chan, no need. He paid already.", the lady said. Eh? He did?

I saw him going out of the store. "Ramen-oneechan, thank you!", I waved goodbye and rushed out to catch up to Gumiya.

"Ooooi! Gumiya-kun!", I shouted. He didn't stop walking.

"Ramen-kun!", I shouted. He stopped and looked back at me. Seriously, what's running in his mind?

"What is it?", he asked plainly.

"I'll pay you back!", I said, clutching my chest going up and down from the heavy breathing.

"No need. That's for keeping me company in teasing you.", he said and walked away.

That guy.. He's such a jerk! A handsome one, at that. Gumi, cut it out!

I walked behind him. I'm not following him, it's the same way to my home.

He stopped. I was walking so I bumped into his back. I rubbed my nose, and he faced me.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you pay that. It's for gratitude. Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you! It's the same way home!", I retorted.

He just continued walking. And so did I. When it was on a corner, we'd turn to the same road.

We almost looked like a couple walking together. Though, he's walking in front of me.

I stopped in front of our gate. He stopped at the house beside ours.

"You live next door?!", I shockingly asked.

He walked near me. "Yes I do. Why?"

"So you're the one living there.."

"Yeah.", he answered as he went back to his house. He stopped by the gates and faced me.

"Hey. I was serious about you being my girlfriend, Gumi."

I blushed. He called me by my name. Wait a minute..

Loading.. Loading..

I'm his girlfriend?! Whaaaaaat?!

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 2! Kinda lengthy. Hmm, so basically this fic isn't all about Rin and Len. There are also other pairings. So the first non-RinLen pairing is here, Gumi and Gumiya! :))_

_While writing this, I remember my first love. I call him Ramen-kun for some reasons. Well uhh.. Never mind! xD_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews much appreciated! Thanks for reading! OwO_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Girl in love with a Cassanova**

* * *

**Gumiya's POV**

"Hey. I was serious about you being my girlfriend, Gumi."

She stared at me in shock. After some seco-

"EEEEEEEEEEHH?!"

My poor ears! Seriously, this girl is so loud! I haven't even finished telling you what happens.

"Quiet down, baka!", I tell her, covering her mouth with my hand. When she stopped, I removed my hand.

"Let me ask you this, mister. Why on earth did I become your girlfriend?", she asks.

"Because I have to get rid of a stalker obsessed with me. It's annoying."

"Stalker?"

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and showed my messages from the stalker.

"Eeeh?! Neru Akita?!", she exclaims. Tsk. This girl is so noisy.

"Ssh! If you don't keep it down, I'll kiss you.", I threatened. She suddenly turned into a human tomato.

"J-jerk! Stop joking l-like tha-"

And she didn't finish her sentence. I gave her a small peck on her lips.

"I told you I was serious."

She just stood there, stunned.

"First..", she mumbles.

Oh. I get it. The ever precious first kiss.

"The feeling is mutual."

Yes. Heard me right. She's my first kiss too. Though, I know this isn't the first time I kissed her. I know it was sometime last year. She doesn't remember, though.

She blushed more at what I said.

"Ne Gumiya-kun, why me?", she asks while looking away.

"I like you."

Hey, if you think I'm joking, you're wrong. I'm serious! I could be a jerk but I know the right women to like. And she's one of a kind. She could even make me talk even if I hate talking. And she never viewed me differently just because I was Len's friend.

I wanted to make up for what happened last year, too. Because I know that Len was going to confess to Rin. But what puzzled me is that Gumi was the one who went to the rooftop, not Rin. And it was all too late to tell her that it wasn't meant for her.

"Stop joking like that. I'm going inside. Mata ne.", she said and bid farewell before going inside their house. (Mata ne = See you)

If only she had more self-confidence..

* * *

**Teto's POV**

I'm currently at home. Finally, rest! It's tough being the student council president.

I check my phone messages and see Gumi's message.

_From: Gumi M._

_To: Teto K._

_Tetooooooooo! Gumiya-kun is such a jeeeeerk! I'll narrate the story tomorrow! T_T_

Gumiya Meguro? The quiet jerk of B4? Since when did they ever make contact? That's new..

I scroll for more messages and looks at Rin's message.

_From: Rin K._

_To: Teto K._

_Teto-chan. Len's a liar. He just won't stop showing that he likes me. But I know that he doesn't. He's a player! I hate him. And I hate these butterflies in my stomach._

Oh, these two were in detention a while ago. Seriously, I really think Rin has the wrong idea about Len. Len had always liked, or rather, loved Rin. I know that. Rin's one of my best friends after all. But ever since the incident last year I know Rin had found it hard to trust him, specially when she already loved him so much.

And that Hatsune girl is the root of all of these. I knew it because of Dell.

"Teto! Phone call!", my brother Ted called out.

I went to the living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Teto-chan! This is Haku. Do you know where Dell is? It's late already, that guy.."

Haku Yowane is Dell's half sister. And she's always calling me when looking for Dell. Me and Dell are childhood friends.

"Ah, Haku-nee. I think he went with Kaito-kun to eat out and meet girls. You know that cassanova. He went as soon as student council meeting was over."

Dell is the student council's secretary. Despite that guy being a cassanova, he's got a very legible penmanship. His penmanship is even better that mine!

"Oh, I'm sorry for always troubling you because of Dell."

"It's okay, I'm used to it.", I reply.

We talk for a bit and then we both hung up.

I went back to my room afterwards. I changed into home clothes and lied on my bed. I read all the other messages left in my phone besides Rin and Gumi's message.

My two girls have their boys. Me? Even if I'm quiet about it, I do have someone I love.

And I loved him for years. But I just can't reach him. We're so close, yet so far.

I suddenly received a new message in my phone.

_From: Dell H._

_To: Teto K._

_Teto-chin! You free right now? Can we meet? I'm at the park with the swings. Text me if you'll come or not. I'll wait._

Oh, speak of the devil. Yeah, I'm a girl in love with a cassanova. I wonder what he has to talk about today?

During times like this when Dell calls me out to the park, he'd always share information or stories to me. I've become his living diary.

I wore my jacket because it was cold, and it is already evening.

"Nii-chan! I'm out for a bit!", I call out to Ted.

"Come back before dinner or even just before mom and dad go home okay?", he responds from the kitchen.

I go out of the house and went on my way to the park.

* * *

At the park..

I saw Dell waiting for me in one of the benches. He had a small plastic bag beside his feet and held a can of hot chocolate. He must've gone to the convenience store before going here.

"Teto-chin!", he greeted as he saw me. He moved a little and tapped the free space on the bench, ushering me to sit.

"Sudden SMS again, Dell. What's going on right now?", I said and sat beside him on the bench.

"Teto-chin. I was out with Kaito a while ago right? He told me something."

"Shion-san? What did he tell you?"

"He likes Miku-chan."

Oh. So that was painful. Both for us. Painful for him because he liked Miku for long time already. Painful for me because I saw in his eyes how he liked Miku so much.

He liked Miku so much, he didn't mind what Miku did to Rin and Len's love story.

"Teto-chin, I just realized something, though.", he spoke again.

"What is it?" - Teto

"I'm gonna move on from Miku already. I mean, there are a lot of other girls that love me. Besides, I just realized how much of a bitch Miku was." - Dell

"Whoa! That was so much to come from someone who liked her so much! How come you realized this now?" - Teto

"Kaito told me his piece of the story from last year's incident." - Dell

"No way! He knew something?!" - Teto

"Aparrently he did. He said that Len was actually forced by Miku to kiss her. And she did it exactly when Rin passed by the place where they were talking." - Dell

I gasped. "That woman! Ugh! How dare she?!"

"And because Len saw the anger in Rin's eyes, he pushed Miku. Len told Miku how he despises anything or anyone that would make Rin cry. Len left the place and went home, unable to think straight." - Dell

"Another mystery is solved, I guess. Now all we have to figure out is why Gumi got involved. It was caused by Miku, but what was the plan?" - Teto

"I think the silent guy needs to use his vocal chords." - Dell

Silent guy? "Gumiya?"

"Yeah. I know he has his piece of the story." - Dell

"I can't wait until I could tell all these to Rin.. I can't take seeing her hurt and hate Len just because of that." - Teto

"At least I realized how much of a stupid guy I am, liking a bitch like that." - Dell

"Oh well, realizations happen. Sigh. I hope I can find the one for me already." - Teto

"We'll never know when we meet them. Sometimes it's funny, because time comes and you'll realize the one for you is just right beside you." - Dell

I blushed. _If only you knew how much I wish that that could happen, _I thought.

"That could be nice.", I smiled.

He stood up. "Teto-chin, thank you. Thank you for not leaving me."

I blushed a little and stood up as well. "Well I AM your bestfriend, right?"

"Yeah. So, I'll take you home?", he asked as he stretched out his hand to me.

I took his hand and nodded. "Hai." (Hai = Yes)

We walked back to my house, hand in hand while we chat.

* * *

_A/N: After a veeeeeeery long break, here's Chapter 3! I wish I still had readers. ^_^|| _

_I'm very sorry guys for not updating for months. I can't express how hard this course I'm currently taking is. T_T_

_I'm not sure when I can update Loving My Right Hand Man, but I'd try do it very soon! I'm very sorry guys. :(  
_

_Anyways, here's the third pair! Hmm. And the truth is slowly coming out. What will happen? Watch out! :)_

_I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading! Reviews much appreciated! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bringing the puzzle pieces together.**

_**A/N: **__Minna! I'm so sorry for not updating for months again! T_T_

_Accountancy is a very time-demanding and sleep-depriving course, and I'm a second year college student, so I really don't have the time to write. I apologize for these late updates. I'll make sure to get back on track on late March or April.  
Anyways, this story still has a long way to go! So I hope you stay tuned. :)  
_

_Here's something I managed to write to relieve my stress. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid : Crypton :: this fanfic : me. xD

* * *

**Gumiya's POV**

Another day to school. I yawned as I was walking to the gates.

"Oi, Gumiya!", I heard Dell call my attention. I turned to face him. "What is it Dell?"

"I have to talk to you later. We've got something to discuss. Important. Okay? Use those vocal chords or I'll force you to eat the bell peppers you hate most! Ja!", he said so quickly that I haven't had time to react. Okay. I'm NOT eating those bell peppers. I know Dell well enough to know he was serious about it. Please. Spare me. (TL: Ja = See ya)

I continued to walk to school. I went to my locker and changed shoes. Then, I saw Gumi opening her locker, which was beside mine. Our lockers are beside each other since Meguro is next to Megpoid in the class list. She was gonna get an awful lot of textbooks out of her locker. Hmm, this girl is definitely gonna fall later. She's THAT much of a klutz. I know her.

"G-gumiya-kun! What're you doing?!", she said, startled when I got the books from her arms.

"You're so much of a klutz that I know you're gonna fall later. These are too heavy for you. And,", I leaned down a bit to whisper in her ears, "you're my girlfriend."

Blood rushed to her face. She was so red.

"B-baka! I'm not!", she says in embarrassment.

I just smiled at her and just started walking to our classroom. She just followed me since she can't do anything about her books anyway.

Along the hallways, a lot of gossips are spreading.

"Look! Meguro-kun is carrying books for her!"

"Isn't Gumiya-san a lazy guy? How come?"

"Who's the girl with Gumiya-san?"

These people are seriously getting on my nerves. It's so noisy! Can't they just keep quiet?!

"Ne, Gumiya-kun.. I'll carry my books. It's alright if I fall. I know the noise is making you uncomfortable, and they're repeatedly saying that you're lazy. I'll be okay.", Gumi tells me with a smile. A smile with a tinge of worry.. and sadness?

Now I'm at my limit. I have to teach these people how to keep quiet.

I took a deep breath, and spoke in a loud voice.

"I won't hand you over your books! Do you think it would make me happy if you got hurt just because you don't want me to get into rumors? Come on! I'm not that kind of guy. I hate getting you hurt. I don't care if everyone talks about me in a bad way. I just wanted to help you! You're my girlfriend. I want to take care of you."

Silence. There was silence after I spoke.

Gumi was standing still, covering her mouth in shock, blushing so much, and with small tears on her eyes.

I pulled her hand into my free one, as I held the books on my other arm.

"Let's go.", I told her, and pulled her away from the silenced crowd.

* * *

When we reached the classroom, I placed her books on her table.

"Gumiya-kun.. Could we talk?", Gumi suddenly says. I nod as she pulls my hand, which I didn't remove from hers, and exit the classroom with me.

Outside the classroom..

"Is there any problem?", I asked with worry.

"Thanks for earlier. I'm really grateful for that. But.. were you serious? Or were you teasing me again?"

"Do you really think I would go that far to tease you?", I said seriously.

"W-what do you mean?" - Gumi

"I was serious. About everything. I really like you, Gumi.", I said. While blushing, I think.

"I-impossible! How could that be?", she says, embarrassed. "You're just teasing me, I know it. I'm leaving.", she said and started leaving. When she was a few steps away, I put my hands on the sides of my mouth and shouted.

"Ramen-chan! I like you! If you don't believe me, I'll prove you I'm serious!"

Yeah. I can be out of character just for her.

**Gumi's POV**

I looked back to Gumiya's direction. He.. He shouted? And seriously, he's still calling me Ramen-chan? That guy.

More importantly, my heart is beating fast as of the moment. Was he really serious? But.. Why would he like me?

He smiled at me when I faced his direction. He could actually show me a handsome genuine smile like that? Oh no. This is bad. I'm falling for the jerk again.

You heard me right. Again.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

First period is over, it is currently our lunch break. I was sitting inside the classroom, and I was still hearing all the rumors about Meguro-kun and Gumi-chan. I wonder how Gumi-chan reacts to all this? Considering she's had a crush on him for a long time. She's been quiet ever since she entered class. Maybe I'll talk to her later.

"Rin.", I shook my thoughts as Luka called me.

"Eh? What is it Luka-senpai?", I asked. I call her senpai even if she's my classmate because she's older than me.

"Still calling me senpai, eh? Teto-san is in a meeting with the SC adviser, so could you please hand these class reports to Dell-san for me? I have my hands full as of the moment."

"Sure. I've got nothing to do anyways. Take it easy senpai.", I said and smiled at her.

"Thank you Rin. I'll leave those to you.", Luka-senpai said and left.

I got up my seat. Might as well get this done already. Hmm.. Where could Dell be?

"Kaito-san! Do you know where Dell-kun is?", I asked as I approached the guy eating his beloved ice cream.

"Oh! I think he went to the rooftop with Gumiyan."

"I see. Thanks Kaito-san!", I said and left the classroom.

* * *

**Moments ago, Dell's POV**

"Oi Gumiya!", I called out to the sleeping jerk.

"What is it?" - Gumiya

"Come with me to the rooftop! If you hate bell peppers that much, you'd go. Right?"

"Fine. I'm going. This better be important.", he said, running his hands through his hair.

He stood up and we went to the rooftop.

At the rooftop..

"So what is this about?", the green-haired jerk asked.

"This was about last year. You know something, don't you?"

"Oh.. That. I do." - Gumiya

"Spill. We need to connect the pieces. I can't stand Len getting hated like that. He's our best friend, right? And he didn't have any idea how it ended up like that. If you could talk like those lengthy speeches you did for Gumi, you might as well do so now."

"Alright already, just spare me from the scolding.", he said. He took a deep breath before he spoke. Seriously, this guy's asthma is annoying.

"Len intended the confession for Rin. He really did. He was actually looking forward to seeing Rin's blushing face as he shows her his true feelings. You could see how he loved Rin so much. I was supposed to be the one to lead Rin to the rooftop. Before the time Rin went to the rooftop, Len was rehearsing what he was about to say, since he was so nervous. But then, while he was rehearsing the final part, where he was to say I like you, Gumi was there. Apparently, she heard the whole confession, and it seemed that the confession was for Gumi. Then we arrived. But that moment was when Len was telling Gumi that the confession wasn't for her. Rin assumed he hurt Gumi, so she ran away."

"But, how was Miku related in all of this?", I asked. I knew he needed time to take another deep breath.

And so he did take a deep breath before continuing his story. "You know how Miku was obsessed with Len. You, of all people, know that most. She learned of Len's feelings for Rin. She wanted to mess up the confession, and make Rin hate Len so that Miku could claim Len. So when Rin went away from the rooftop, Len followed, but then some guy pulled him away, telling that Miku was calling him. Len lost track of Rin. At those moments, Miku knew Rin was going to pass by the room where she and Len will be talking. Then, just as Rin passed by the room, Miku forced the kiss on Len. Then that's when Rin cried and got angry. And then Len told Miku off. That's what happened and caused Rin to assume so much. She got so hurt that he can't believe anything Len says now."

"..." - Dell

"Hey, don't answer me with that stupid look, Dell. It's very hard to talk lengthy things like that you know." - Gumiya

"How come you know so much, Gumiya?" - Dell

"They made Gumi cry. And I got angry. I basically went to the guy who pulled Len away when he chased Rin." - Gumiya

"Who was he?" - Dell

"Akaito. That damned guy. He spilled everything when I threatened him."

"Thanks for this, Gumiya. We really have to hurry and tell Rin and Len. Before Len gets out of his mind and give up.", I say.

But when we shot our look to the rooftop's door, we saw a shocked and sobbing Rin.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Gonna cut the update here! So here's a lengthy chapter for the 2 month wait. I really apologize for the delayed updates. I'll make it up on summer break._

_To the readers also reading Loving My Right Hand Man, I also apologize if I can't update yet. I'm gonna resume writing on April. I'm very sorry._

_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews appreciated! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What awaits at the end of the misunderstanding?**

_**A/N: **__Minna-san! Hello! Here's another chapter written to relieve stress. If you ask me why I don't update Loving My Right Hand Man yet, it's because I don't want to ruin the plot by forcing myself to write. So to my readers, I hope you understand. :)_

_This story is just my escape from my reality stress. Some of the events here are real, some are not, but all of the scenes here are written with my real emotions. :D  
Enjoy the free chapter! :)  
_

**Disclaimer: **We all know Author-san doesn't own Vocaloid so.. yeah. xD

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I went up the stairs and reached the door leading to the rooftop. I was about to reach for the doorknob when I heard a conversation.

As I listened, tears slowly formed on my eyes.

Tears that fell as the truth was revealed. With the tears came incredible pain.

I didn't even know when I unconsciously opened the door.

With watery eyes I saw shock in the faces of the two men talking.

"R-rin-chan..", Dell muttered in shock.

"She must've heard everything. Am I right, Rin-san?", Gumiya asked me.

"You're lying, right?.. That was a joke, right?", I said with a cracked voice.

"Rin-chan, we're not lying!", Dell defenses.

"Uso da! A..arienai da.. Len wa.. Kare wa.. honto ni.. honto ni.. usotsuki da..", I said, sobbing uncontrollably. (TL: That's a lie! I..impossible.. Len is.. He is.. a real.. big.. liar..)

"Wake up, baka! Sheesh, does this run in your circle of friends? Even Gumi's like that. Tsk. Anyways, do you think that two guys talking seriously in here would be lying to you? Come on! This is me and Dell we're talking about. I barely even talk, so why would I waste my time kidding? And since it's Dell, he'd make me eat those dreadful bell peppers if I joked around. For what reason would I even lie?", Gumiya scolded. That's when I snapped to reality.

"But why? How? I'm very confused.. Am I.. really accusing him of something he didn't do?"

"The whole time, Rin. He's been frustrated the whole time, because he couldn't take the pain of you hating him so much. You're a very precious person in his life, heck, he might even see you as something more important than his life. Seriously.", Dell responds.

"Think about this, Rin-san. He's been miserable over this. Stop blinding yourself with thoughts like, "he's a liar!" or something along those lines. Start thinking about possibilities like "what if he says the truth?" or "should i listen to him first?" or something like those. Don't close your mind to what you see. The heart sees better than our eyes could ever see. Think about it, would you really call Len a liar, considering everything that happened between you? Deep inside, you really think Len couldn't possibly lie, right?", Gumiya advices.

"Umm.. Maybe.. I do.."

"Then you could start from there. Think about this carefully. Time runs fast, but don't rush your decision. Decide for the best, Rin-san." - Gumiya

"Woah, Gumiya. I didn't know the lazy silent guy like you know this much, and to think you could give a good advice like that. Must be young love~" - Dell

"Urusai, baka!", Gumiya says as he hits Dell's head. "Consider it as an advice from nii-san. Fix this issue you have so I don't get to hear Len's noisy complaints whenever he's drunk." (TL: Urusai = Shut up)

He's drinking alcoholics? I'd better scold him soon. I wiped my tears and smiled. "Thank you for opening my eyes, Gumiya-san, Dell-san."

"Come on, we're Len's comrades here. If it's someone he cares about, we'd help." - Dell

"Thank you, really.", I said. "Oh! Before I forget, Dell-san! Luka-senpai wants to hand these class reports. This explains why I'm here. I guess this led me to the truth."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the bother. I'd be taking these to Teto-chin. Thanks!" - Dell

"I'd be going back to our classroom now. Thank you again. Mata ne!", I said and waved goodbye as I left the two guys in the rooftop.

* * *

**Gumi's POV**

Rin wasn't in the classroom when I came back. I just went to the comfort room, where could she have gone?

And so I waited. I checked through my phone, whose existence I forgot, and read my messages.

But there was one message that got my attention.

From: Neru A.  
To: Gumi M.  
Subject: Back off.  
Message:

I got to him first. Don't snatch him away from me, bitch.  
-end-

This is what I didn't want to happen. What am I gonna do now? Gumiyaaaaa. You got me into this.

A few moments later, Rin came back to the classroom. She was rushing to me.

"Gumi-chan! Could we talk? It could've been better if Teto-chan was with us right now, but she's not here. So, can I talk to you about this matter?", Rin asks.

"You didn't need to ask. I had something to tell you guys too. Let's go to the usual place.", I suggested. Rin nods and we both leave the classroom and go to that place.

We arrive at our favorite tree. This is where me, Rin, and Teto usually meet when we talk, and we often have our lunch here when we're complete.

"Gumi-chaaaaan! Uwaaaaah! What should I do? What should I do?"

"Calm down, Rin-chan! What's this all about?"

"Gumi-chan.. I know the truth from last year's incident. I've heard the whole story from Gumiya and Dell when they were talking.", Rin says. She then narrates to me all that she's learned.

"Eh?! Really?! I knew it!" - Gumi

"Knew what?" - Rin

"You see Rin, I believed what Len said about that confession not being for me. I really never got the chance to tell you, since you've been blinded by thoughts like "Len is a liar" and you've never opened up. I know you won't listen. But I know how you love him, and how much he loves you. Didn't you find it weird that it was very quick for me to move on? Because I never did, because there's nothing to move on about. And besides, you know who was the guy I like that time. Until now, probably" - Gumi

"Gumiya-kun, right?" - Rin

I blushed. "Y-yeah. Umm. Anyways! Teto-chan and I was always concerned about your anger towards Len. We're very bothered about it, but then Teto-chan told me something. Ne, Rin-chan. If you got angry because of what you think Len did, isn't it because you love him?"

Rin fell silent and a blush creeped up her face.

"That expression answers everything. Rin, until now, you still do, right? I remember when you called me the night after detention. I know you wanted to believe his feelings. But you still hold on to your belief that he's a liar. But deep inside, you actually think he can't possibly lie, right?" - Gumi

"Ne, Gumi-chan."

"What is it, Rin?"

"You and Gumiya-kun said the same last line. Fate, isn't it? You fit each other.", Rin said and giggled.

Red occupied my face. "R-rin! T-that's not t-true!"

"I know you want it to be true, Gumi-chan. Don't deny it.", Rin laughs. "But Gumi-chan.. Do you think I should forgive Len? How should I go about it?"

"Follow what your heart wants. You want to forgive him, right? You want to say sorry for accusing him, right?"

"I.. I do.. Gumi-chan.. I love him.. I still do.. And I'm such an idiot for blinding myself with immature thoughts..", Rin confesses.

"Then do what makes you happy, Rin. I know he'll be very happy.", I say and smile.

"Thank you, Gumi-chan.", Rin thanked me and smiled.

"It's nothing. I'm always here for you and Teto-chan." - Gumi

The school bell rang. "I'll call you later about my story, Rin. Let's go back to the classroom, we'll be late!"

* * *

**Len's POV**

I don't know if it's just my over-consciousness of Rin but.. why do I feel as though she wants to talk to me now?

We're currently in the middle of our last class. I don't really listen to Lily-sensei, so I just let time pass by. I know I can pass at least.

Another thing is weird. Usually Rin doesn't listen in this class, and she's writing in her red notebook. But today, she's just quiet, not writing, not listening.

I'm getting worried about her. I wonder what's the matter? I'll go ask after class.

After class..

Finally! That boring class was finally over! Now I could ask Rin.

Some classmates said goodbye to me, so I didn't get the right timing. When I looked to her seat, she already left.

'Darn it! I missed!'

But then I saw a small note left on my table.

_Len. If you find me in the campus, I'll tell you something important.  
-Rin_

I hurriedly fixed my things and went to search for her.

'Rin! Where could she possibly be?!'

Not in the library. Not in the rooftop. Not in the music room. Where is she?

But then, an idea got to my mind.

'It's gotta be there!'

I rushed to the place my mind dictated me to go.

The flower garden.

This was the place I introduced to her. She always goes here, and after class whenever I looked for her, she would always be here.

Just like now.

She was looking at the roses which were just small when we last came here.

I walked silently, controlling my heavy breaths, closer to her. Closer.. and then I wrapped her into my embrace.

I was breathing heavily after all that running. "You're here."

I felt tears drop on my arms. "You found me, Len."

I let her go for a while and let her face me. I wiped the tears staining her cheeks. "Why are you crying, hime-sama?" (TL: Hime-sama = Princess)

She suddenly hugged me. I blushed a thousand shades of red.

"I'm sorry Len. I'm so sorry. I knew everything. I forgive you."

Those words I've been waiting for a year finally came.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Kyaaaa! I'm cutting the moment here! xD_

_What will happen next? What will happen next? Fluff! :3_

_I hoped you enjoyed my update! I enjoyed typing up this chapter. :D_

_Dear readers, I would really appreciate even a simple prayer asking God to help me pass my major exams. My life depends on it, I swear. Author-san would be very happy if you do. ^_^v_

_Gonna get back to writing by the week after next. I hope you can wait for my future updates! Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you for reading! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The day when the cassanova got anxious**

_**A/N: **__It's finally summer vacation! Hurray! :D_

_This could mark the start of my return in writing fanfictions. I really missed writing! :)_

_Here's a chapter for my return. I'm gonna work on Loving My Right Hand Man soon, so stay tuned! :D_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid is not mine. Even if I wished to. xD

* * *

**Len's POV**

I responded to her actions and hugged her back.

"I'm the one who is supposed to apologize. I hurt you. I'm sorry.", I said, while stroking her hair.

I calmed her down as she cried on my chest. "Don't cry, Rin.", I said as I let go of her and face her. "A smiling face suits the princess better."

A blush creeped up Rin's face. "Arigato, Len-kun.", she says with a smile.

"Call me Len. Like you used to."

"But.. I don't think I have the right..", she mumbles.

I rested my forehead against hers. "And what makes you think you don't?", I said smiling.

She blushed harder than she already was. I moved away from her face, but then, this girl is really full of surprises.

She suddenly kissed me.. on my cheek.

"For calling you a liar and all that.. I'm sorry, Len!"

And she dashed away with a blush on her face.

It didn't really take long for me to have the same blush staining my cheeks. I touched the spot she kissed and had a wide grin spread on my face.

She's definitely my beloved princess, the only one to make my body react like this.

* * *

**Gumiya's POV**

As class is finally over, I went to search for Gumi. Things are going strange. Ever since lunch break, she's been avoiding me. What happened?

I saw her walking in the corridors towards my direction. She was looking down, with a couple of books on her arms.

"Ramen-chan.", I called her as she gets near me.

In her surprise, she bumps into me, since she was staring at the ground while she was walking. She dropped the books as a result of the collision.

"A-ah! Gumiya-kun! Sorry!", she said as she picked up the fallen books.

"You okay?", I asked her as I helped her until she stood up. She quickly let go of my hand.

"I-i'm okay! Umm, I really have to go to the library now for these books so, maybe next time!", she said as she hurried away from me.

What is she up to now? That girl..

She's seriously making me worried. Maybe I'd wait for her to finish library duty.

* * *

**Dell's POV**

Since classes are dismissed, we're currently at the student council office. Things are getting busier since the school festival is getting closer.

"Teto-chin! I have Luka-san's reports.", I said as I handed Teto the papers.

"Oh, thanks Dell! Sorry for the trouble.", she said and smiles.

I was about to get back to business when suddenly..

"Kaichou! Someone sent these for you!", Piko, the SC Auditor, said as he arrived. (TL: Kaichou = Student Council President, referring to Teto)

A bouquet of flowers for Teto? At this time of the year? Seriously, who's the idiot who sent those flowers?

"Woah! These are beautiful. I wonder who sent these?", she said, and she was smiling brightly.

I have to know who sent those flowers. Wait wait wait, why should I have to?

"There's a card!", she exclaimed. I faced her direction, since I'm already distracted from what I'm about to do.

"Let me see!", Miki, the SC Treasurer exclaimed and snatched the card away from Teto.

"To our dear student council president,

You have grown into a very beautiful woman these days.

Your beauty has captured my attention, and I cannot stop looking for your presence.

Please allow me to make you mine.", Miki reads aloud.

What the heck?! Who could've written that cheesy message? Gross!

"signed by.. Your admirer, Akaito Shimono.", Miki finishes.

My ears twitched upon hearing the name of the stupid sender.

That bastard! What's he gonna do with Teto-chin?!

But then I look at Teto-chin and.. she blushed?

This is getting me frustrated for whatever reason I do not know.

"Kaichou, if you have the time to blush there, why don't we get all these work done?", I say with a cold tone.

"Eh? What's wrong with you, Dell? You don't usually initiate getting the work done. And you don't call Teto-senpai as Kaichou, right?", Piko suddenly asks.

I snapped back to reality. Okay.. Where did that cold aura come from? Dell, get it together!

"Ooh, I think I know what's going on..", Miki said with a mischievous tone and a teasing smile.

"Really? What is it, Miki-chan?", Piko the airhead asks.

This girl better not say anything stupid like..

"Dell is jealous! He's definitely jealous!"

..that! What the heck?! "No I'm n-not!", I say in defense.

"Don't deny it Dell, come on~", Miki teases.

"Dell likes Kaichou? Really?"

"M-miki! P-piko! Yamete k-kudasai!", Teto shouts. (TL: Yamete kudasai = please stop)

She barely shouts like this, since she's always been calm, but another thing is strange..

She's blushing much more than she did when she received those flowers.

She then snaps back to reality and tones down her voice. "U-umm, Dell's right. We still have a lot of things to do than pay attention to that flower sender or jokes. Sorry about this, Dell."

All of them return to our jobs but I can't help but notice Teto-chin's sad face while working on the papers.

* * *

After the council duties..

"Teto-chin!", I call her as she fixes her things.

"Yeah?" - Teto

"Let's go home together! Haku-nee wanted to see you. She's already told Ted-nii about it." - Dell

"Oh, sure. Let me fix some of the things here first." - Teto

"I'll help.", I offered and we fixed the things in the room before heading out.

On the way, we were walking with her behind me. I suddenly stopped by a convenience store. She didn't seem to notice I stopped, so she bumped into my back.

"Sorry! What's the problem?", she asks. She's definitely acting weird.

"Wait for me here.", I said and went to the convenience store.

I went out of the convenience store after getting what I planned to. "Here.", I say as I hand her a hot chocolate drink.

"T-thanks, but for what?"

"You're acting weird. I was thinking maybe you are upset about something, so I thought that might cheer you up."

Her face became the same color as her hair. She giggled, "Baka. I'm not upset. I was just thinking something, but it's nothing really important. This made me happy, though. Thank you, Dell.", she says with a smile.

I can feel thumping on my chest. No way. This must be the effect of the coffee I drank. It's not that I think her smile was beautiful.

Damn it, Dell. She's your bestfriend. No silly thoughts like that.

I just smiled back at her. "Shall we go?", I ask. She nods in reply and we walk to our house.

At the Honne Residence..

"Teto-chan! I'm glad you came!", Haku-nee greets Teto-chin with a hug.

"Ojamashimasu.", Teto says. (TL: Ojamashimasu = Sorry for disturbing, expression usually said when you go to another person's home)

"Really, Aneki. You greeted Teto-chin before me. How sweet.", I sarcastically say. (TL: Aneki = Big sister)

"Oh please, you're a big guy already. Besides, you always make fun of me even if I'm older, so I'm not gonna give you special treatment. Teto-chan, you've become prettier since I last saw you!", Haku-nee says. Teto blushes at the compliment.

"Aneki, you always say that whenever she's here. Don't spoil her."

"You're just jealous, Dell. Besides, I'm saying the truth right?" - Haku

"Well, if you put it that way.. Yeah.", I blurted out. I notice Teto-chin's blush grow darker.

Dell! Stop blurting out your thoughts! Teto-chin is uncomfortable! Baaaaaaka!

"Oh! I'm sorry if we argued here, let's go to the living room, I have something to talk about to you two.", Haku-nee suddenly interrupts. Seriously, Aneki.. But at least it spared me from the embarrassment.

I wonder what Haku-nee will say?

* * *

**Gumi's POV**

Meanwhile, back at Crypton University..

I'm done with library duties! I can finally go home.

Oh, it's 5pm already. Good thing no one's home yet, I won't get scolded. I better get home.

When I exit the library, I see Gumiya-kun waiting outside.

"Ramen-chan. Done with the duty?", he says.

"G-gumiya-kun! What're you doing here?!", I say in surprise.

This is no good. I really can't stay near him yet. Not with that message I got from Neru-san.

Actually, I got another threat. Worse, it threatened to involve Rin and Teto-chan if I get closer to Gumiya-kun.

"I was waiting for you. I'm gonna walk you home."

I looked down. "G-gomen. But I can't get near you.", I said and ran away.

"Ramen-chan! Oi, Gumi!", he shouted. When I didn't look back, he began ranning behind me.

Gumiya-kun, please.. Don't chase after me.

Our chase continued until we reached home. I hurriedly entered our home. Tears fell down of my eyes, racing with each other.

"Sorry, Gumiya-kun.."

But I was startled when I heard a child's crying voice shouting outside.

"Nii-chan! Gumiya-niichan! Wake up!"

Oh God.. What did I do?

* * *

_**A/N: **__With my return comes a cliffy! :3_

_I wonder what happened to Gumiya? And what did Haku want to tell the pair? We shall find out in the next chapter! :D_

_By the way, I'd like to thank those who wished me luck in my exams. It was very hard, I hope I can pass. ^_^_

_I hope you enjoyed this update. Reviews much appreciated. Thank you for reading! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Living with Him. Sorry to You.**

_**A/N:**__ Minna! Gomen for not updating earlier! I got hung up on manga marathons recently. I caught up to the latest chapters of Kamisama Hajimemashita and Code:Breaker, and I tell you, they're good manga! :)  
I am very amused with everyone's reactions from the last chapter. You'll find out what happens. Enjoy this update! :)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid. :)

* * *

**Gumi's POV**

I wiped my tears and rushed out of the house to check on what happened outside.

G-gumiya.. He..

"Gumiya-kun! Hang in there!", I ran to his side as I saw him collapsed beside a child. He was a young boy around 7 years old.

"You're Gumi onee-chan right? Please help nii-chan! He got an attack again! If this gets worse, nii-chan will..", the boy sobbed and sobbed.

Why does this boy know my name? Instead of dwelling on that, I carried Gumiya, with his arm around my shoulders, and hurriedly supported him until we were inside their home. The boy led me to his room and I laid him on his bed.

This is all my fault.. If he didn't chase me, he wouldn't collapse like this..

"Thank you, onee-chan! Here's nii-chan's medicine.", the young boy said, giving me Gumiya's nebulizer.

"No, this is all my fault. I'm responsible for your nii-chan being like this.. umm, what's your name? And.. how come you know my name?", I asked as I made Gumiya inhale his medicine.

"I'm Ryuto. Ryuto lives with nii-chan here alone. Our parents are away working, and almost never visits us. They just pay our expenses, nothing more.", his expression turns sad, but then becomes happy again. "Nii-chan always told me about Gumi onee-chan, because Ryuto caught nii-chan's cellphone wallpaper, which is you onee-chan!", Ryuto exclaims and smiles at me. A blush crept to my face. Gumiya, that jerk! He's always doing these sorts of embarrassing things!

"Ryuto-kun, if you and Gumiya-kun live alone, then who tends to your brother when he has asthma?", I inquired. Poor kid and Gumiya, they had to live all by themselves..

"Oh, there's this nice lady from next door that always helps Ryuto and nii-chan. She's Sonika nee-san!"

Sonika? Wait..

"My mom?", I asked in surprise.

"Sonika nee-san is Gumi nee-chan's mom? Uwah! That's cool! Maybe that explains why Gumi nee-chan is nice."

"Eh.. I'm not really nice.. considering what I did to Gumiya-kun.. He ran from school to here because of chasing me.. If only I talked to him properly..", I said and I was starting to fight back tears that threatened to fall.

"Nee-chan, don't be sad. Nii-chan doesn't like nee-chan to blame herself. And nii-chan said that you should realize how great you are. Nii-chan really likes nee-chan so much.", Ryuto says and comforts me with a smile. I blushed at the fact that Gumiya really said those things. He even told Ryuto!

"Ryuto.. You're gonna make your nee-chan blush if you tell her those..", a weak voice got our attention.

"Nii-chan! You're awake! Yokatta!", Ryuto hugged Gumiya as he woke up. "Ne, ne, Ryuto was worried, but nee-chan is even more worried!", Ryuto said with a cute teasing smile. (TL: Yokatta 〓 Thank goodness)

"R-ryuto-kun! Umm.. I'm gonna prepare food first!", I said and hurriedly went to the kitchen.

God, Thank you.. Thank you for making him okay..

* * *

**Teto's POV**

Before we talked, they invited me to eat dinner first. Since I'm used to being here, I helped Haku-nee in cleaning up.

"Teto-chan is so capable. You'd become a great wife someday. I hope Dell would have a wife like you.", Haku-nee tells me as we wash the dishes. I blushed at the thought of me and Dell getting married.

"H-haku-nee!", I said in embarrassment. "Umm.. I don't think Dell prefers girls like me.."

"Is that a hint of disappointment in your voice there, Teto-chan?", Haku-nee asks. Why is it as if she knows what I'm feeling?

"Ah! N-no.. It's not that.. Umm.. I think Dell prefers other types of girls.. cheerful and popular ones.. like our classmate Miku-san..", my voice faded as I spoke Miku's name.

"Who said that was my type of woman, Teto-chin?", someone suddenly spoke behind me.

"D-dell! S-sorry!", I blushed in embarrassment. I regretted saying that in a sad voice. Baka Teto!

"Dell! Who's this Miku that Teto was saying? Is she your girlfriend?", Haku-nee inquires.

"Aneki, Miku is not my girlfriend. And she's not my type, you should know that most, Teto-chin.", Dell answers as he gets his red tea from the refrigerator.

'But you were so in love with her..', I thought.

"Sorry Dell..", I just said. It's not like I could bring up the topic of him loving Miku. It would make things awkward.

Dell turned his back on us, preparing to leave. "And if I had to choose between Teto-chin and Miku, I'd definitely choose Teto-chin."

I blushed madly at his remark. Dell.. would prefer me than Miku? But.. how? Dell, stop leaving me with confusing statements..

"Teto-chan, you okay? You're so red.. do you have a fever?", Haku-nee worriedly asks.

"U-um! No, I'm okay!", I said as I realized I was dwelling on his statement too much.

We just continued to clean the dishes until we were done. After the clean up, we proceeded to the living room where Dell was waiting.

"Aneki, what was it that you needed to tell us?", Dell asked as we sat on the sofa.

"Ah, it's about time I told you. You see Dell, I'm gonna be out for 3 months."

"3 months?! Where are you going?", Dell asks in surprise. 3 months? I wonder what Haku-nee will do..

"You know I have a job right? Well, they chose employees that will leave for a 3-month training seminar. And I was chosen to go. I can't pass on the opportunity because I'll get a salary raise if it goes well."

"Haku-nee, Ted-nii works in the same place as you right? Is he going to that seminar too?", I asked. Like Dell and me, Haku-nee and Ted-nii are childhood friends. That's why they got in the same school from preschool to college, and got the same job. Because they've always thought of themselves as rivals.

"Oh, he was picked too. And that's where the matters start. Your parents are leaving for abroad tomorrow right? And our parents won't be coming home soon. Ted and I are leaving in 4 days. So we were worried of who will take care of both of you. But Ted suggested that you two live together while we're away."

I and Dell gasped in shock. "We?! Live together?!"

"Ted told me that Teto-chan can cook and do household chores, so there's no problem as long as we left you allowance. And I was worried about how Dell will survive, and I wanted to make sure he goes home daily. Dell could do the heavy chores. You're bestfriends, so there's no problem right? You'll be staying at the Kasane residence."

"Why do you decide just like that?! Aneki..", Dell muttered.

"Is it fine with you, Teto-chan?", Haku-nee asks me. What a situation! And of all people, I had to live with the guy I like. And I have to prepare his meals and all. I don't even know what to say anymore.

"If Dell is okay with it..", I said. I can't do anything about it anyway, and if Dell doesn't like it then we could go live separately alone.

"Think about it guys. It's a good opportunity to learn being independent.", Haku-nee suggests. She's really into this idea, huh?

"..Fine. I'm okay with it. Don't push yourself, okay Teto-chin?", he said with a smile.

"S-sure..", I said while blushing.

"That's settled then! Teto-chan, please take care of my little brother here. And Dell, don't you dare do anything bad to Teto-chan or you're deadmeat.", Haku-nee says. There's no backing out now. I'm living with him for 3 months.

"Aneki! Who's your sibling here?", Dell retorts. They started arguing again, and I just laughed at them.

Sigh. Wish me luck.

* * *

**Gumi's POV**

I made Gumiya his soup, and Ryuto's dinner. Well, I actually used this as an excuse to be away from him for a while. I can't face him, since it's my fault he's in this state..

I took a deep breath before continuing to his room.

"Here's your soup. Sorry it took long.", I said as I placed the soup in the small table. I moved the table near his bedside.

"Thank you, Gumi. And.. sorry for bothering you.", Gumiya said as he tried to sit up. Ryuto helped his brother to sit up, and Gumiya muttered thanks to Ryuto.

It was already getting dark. I wonder if mom is already at home?

"Ne Ryuto-kun, watch for your brother for a while. Gumiya-kun, I'm gonna call my mom for a while.", I said while fumbling through my pocket for my phone.

"Sure. I'm fine by myself. Sonika-san must be worried.", Gumiya responds. He was already eating his soup. I hope he likes it.

I dialled mom's number and placed the phone to my ear. I waited for it to ring.

"Hello? Mom?"

_"Gumi! Where are you now?"_

"Mom! I'm at the house next door, Gumiya-kun's house."

_"Gumiya-kun? Did he have another asthma attack?"_

"Yes.. I'm taking care of him now, since I bear responsibility of his state right now.."

_"That poor boy is always alone with Ryuto. I'll be coming over to give you a change of clothes, and I'll be tucking Ryuto to sleep since he needs to sleep early. I'm gonna be leaving Gumiya to your care, since I have so much to do for my work. Don't worry, if you need to sleep there's a spare room next to Gumiya's room."_

"Yes Mom. I'll take care of him."

"That's good. I'm hanging up now. I'm coming in 3 minutes."

"Okay.", I said and my mom hung up.

I went back to Gumiya's room. He was already done with the soup.

"Mom's coming over. She's bringing me a change of clothes since she can't stay for long, and she's gonna help Ryuto sleep."

"I'm really sorry for the bother, Gumi. I'm alright.", Gumiya says.

"We can't leave you alone. Asthma is no joke. And.. I'm at fault."

"Gumi, you're not-"

"I'll be cleaning up your dishes and the kitchen first. Rest, okay, Gumiya-kun?", I said, trying hard to smile. I cut him off, he's gonna comfort me again. And it hurts.

* * *

I hurried to the kitchen and started the work. Just as I thought, I still can't face him properly.

Just as I finished with the dishes, I heard the door open. "Gumi? I'm here."

I washed my hands and stopped the faucet. I dried my hands and I went to the door where my mom was. I greeted her with a hug.

"Kaa-san! Sorry for the bother.. this is all my fault.." (TL: Kaa-san 〓 mother)

"Gumi, darling. What happened? Could you tell me?", she said while I let her go. I narrated to her how the situation came into this.

"..and that's what happened.", I finished.

"Oh Gumi.. it's not your fault dear. You had a reason, and you just opted not to tell him. Don't blame yourself."

"Kaa-san.. thank you. I feel a bit relieved now."

"Anything for you, Gumi. Come on, you should change your clothes and I'll be going to have Ryuto go to sleep."

When we were to go to the rooms, we came across Gumiya.

"Gumiya-kun! Why did you leave your room? You should rest!", I said in surprise.

"I wanted to help you with the work, but when I reached the kitchen you were already done."

"Where's Ryuto, Gumiya?", my mom asked.

"Ryuto went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.", Gumiya responded.

"I'll be going to Ryuto. Gumi, accompany Gumiya to his room. Here's your clothes.", mom said and she handed me a paperbag with my clothes.

"Okay, mom. Gumiya-kun, let's go to your room."

I led Gumiya to his room. "I'll change my clothes in the next room. Go to sleep, you need rest, okay?"' I said. He nodded and I went to the other room to change my clothes.

After changing into a loose shirt and shorts, I went back to check on Gumiya. He's already asleep. Good thing he listened and rested.

"Gumi, are you okay here?", mom asked as she entered the room. "I'll leave things to you okay? Here, I prepared you food inside this bento, eat your dinner okay? You could go to sleep when you're sleepy. I'll go home. Take care, dear."

"I'm alright mom, thank you. Take care.", I kissed her cheek before she left.

* * *

When mom left, I looked back at Gumiya who was sleeping. He has such a peaceful face when he's asleep. I blushed at my thoughts. I have no right to think this way.

I watched over him. I started to hum a song, as if I was singing it to him.

"Gomen ne, wagamama bakari de

Gomen ne, baka de nakimushi de

Gomen ne.."

_I'm sorry for being so selfish all the time_

_I'm sorry for being silly, and for being a crybaby_

_I'm sorry_

Tears started to fall from my eyes, blurring my vision. I hurt Gumiya. I should've told him the truth.

But someone's singing voice stopped me from crying.

"Soredemo kimi no koto

Dare yori, daisuki dayo."

_But even so_

_I love you more than anything_

Gumiya? He was awake?

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Woooo! A long update for the long absence! Heehee. I hope you forgive Author-san for the delay._

_Oh, the song was Sorry To You (Kimi ni Gomen ne) by GUMI! Listen to it, it's a sad but beautiful song! :)_

_The italicized parts after the lyrics was the translation. I just felt that putting a "TL" there would ruin the moment. xD_

_Rinny and Lenny didn't have an appearance in this chapter, I just noticed. Don't worry, they'll be in the next chapter._

_I hope you liked my update! Reviews appreciated! Thanks for reading! Much love. :3_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: For the upcoming Crypton U Fest!**

_**A/N:**__ I'm back again! Seriously, I get sick too often. Must be the heat. Sorry if I didn't update much. And the moment I'm typing up this chapter, my chest hurts. A lot. -.-  
Here's an update for the wait! Enjoy reading! :D_

**Disclaimer:** I do not, for the nth time, own Vocaloid.

* * *

**Gumi's POV**

He opened his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed near me. He cupped my cheeks with his hands and wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, Gumiya-kun..", I said while sniffing.

He stood up and suddenly pulled the me who was sitting beside his bed into his arms and hugged me. "I'm okay. Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

I clutched into his chest. "If only I wasn't scared.. If only I told you what happened.. If only I didn't run away.."

"It's okay.. I understand.. Everything's okay.. Onegai ne, nakanaide yo..", he said, patting my back. _(TL: Onegai = Please, Nakanaide = Don't cry)_

I let myself go from his grip and I wiped away my tears. I sat on the edge of his bed and he followed suit. "I'm sorry for not telling you this first.."

"What's the problem?", he worriedly asks. I took out my phone and scrolled to Neru-san's message. I opened the message and handed him the phone. "Here."

Gumiya read the message on the phone. "That girl.. tsk. You should've told me this."

"But I got scared! I don't want Rin and Teto-chin to suffer because of me.. But still, I got you hurt..", I said and lowered my head.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with her tomorrow. And.. sorry. I wasn't able to protect you from her."

I looked at his sad expression. "It's nothing! I.. I should be able to protect myself.." My expression turned into a determined one. "I'll be strong! So that I wouldn't hurt you anymore.."

Gumiya smiled. "There's nothing wrong with depending on me. I'll take care of you, no matter what."

I grew red because of his statement. "U-um! You should get to sleep! Please rest!"

He nodded and went to lie down on his bed. Thinking he was gonna sleep, I stood up and started to leave. But then, I was just about to walk away when he gently pulled me into his arms and hugged me. My blush grew darker. We're lying in his bed, for goodness sake!

"G-gumiya-kun! W-what're you d-doing?!", I stuttered. This is really embarrassing! My face was on his chest, and he was holding me tight in his arms.

**Gumiya's POV**

"I can't sleep. Stay with me.", I mumbled. My temperature rose and I blushed.

I can tell she got worried because she looked at me. "Your temperature went up! Do you have a fever? Are you okay?"

I chuckled. "I'm not sick. I just.. become like this because of you." She blushed hard, and saw my face flushed as well. I realized how close the distance between us are. Her face is a few inches from mine, and I can feel her breaths touch my face. She had half-lidded eyes, and she looked beautiful. I looked away, blushing harder because of the girl in my arms.

"I love you, Gumi.", I said and smiled. I just felt like confessing to her right now. But when I looked back at her, she was sleeping soundly in my arms already.

"Seriously, sleeping on me while I'm confessing." I let out a quiet chuckle. I watched the sleeping angel before me and couldn't help but smile. She must've had a hard day.

Realizing how beautiful she looked like as she slept, I gently placed my lips on hers, stealing a kiss from her.

"Sleep tight, Gumi.", I said in a whisper and slept, holding her in my arms.

* * *

The next day..

_Friday, November 30th_

**Rin's POV**

I came to school early today, and when I entered the classroom I saw Gumi already in her seat. I could see that she's totally spacing out.

"Gumi-chan, ohayo.", I greeted her. She got out of her trance and looked at me.

"A-ah, ohayo Rin-chan!", she said nervously. Something happened to her, I can tell.

I smiled at her. "Spill. I know something happened."

"I'll tell you everything at lunch! With Teto! Promise!", she said, raising her right hand. I laughed at her reaction.

"Me too. I'll tell you my story later.", I said. We're this close. We never let ourselves miss out on what's happening with each other's lives.

She smiled and we chatted. More of our classmates came and after some time, homeroom was about to start.

* * *

Hiyama-sensei entered our room. "Settle down! Good morning, class. I have something to announce."

All of us turned our attention to Hiyama-sensei. "We have five transfer students in the school today, and two of them are gonna be in your class. Unfortunately one of them is late, so I'll be introducing the other one. Miss, please enter the room and introduce yourself."

A girl with long pink to brown hair and two small braids in front entered the classroom. All eyes were on her. I know her! She's-

"Hello classmates. My name is Yuzuki Aria, but you can call me IA. I previously went to US to study, but we decided to come back here in Japan because of family matters. Please take care of me.", she said and bowed.

She's the author with the penname "AriaonthePlanetes" in the fanfiction site! One of my favorite authors! I smiled as I saw one of my idols. We're good friends, since we often message each other.

"Okay, IA-san, please sit behind Miss Kagamine Rin. Rin, raise your hand so she would identify you.", Hiyama-sensei ordered. I was about to raise my hand when she interrupted.

"No need, Hiyama-sensei. I know her.", IA said. She went and stopped by my seat and smiled at me.

"I finally got to see you, Rin-chan.", she said.

I blushed. "It's an honor meeting you, IA-senpai!" She chuckled and proceeded to sit on the seat behind mine.

"How did you meet her, Rin-chan?", Teto asks me.

I couldn't tell them about being mirrorsound27, so I just made a loose answer. "Just some forum in the internet. Right, IA-senpai?"

Good thing I told her that me being mirrorsound27 is a secret from everyone. She nodded and they didn't ask any more details since Hiyama-sensei was starting his lesson.

Len gave me a questioning look, but I just waved my hands, signalling that it's nothing.

Hmm, it started to rain. Good thing I brought an umbrella.

* * *

After a 30-minute discussion, Hiyama-sensei stopped. Weird, isn't our class for 1 hour?

"I'm ending our discussion early since we have to talk about our plans in our upcoming school fest.", he started. I almost forgot about the school festival! Oh, I know where this is going, considering Hiyama-sensei handles our class..

Mumbles and more mumbles emerged from the sudden topic, and it got a bit noisy. "Settle down class!", sensei shouted.

Instant silence was in the air.

"I assume you've all heard of how I take the school fest, right?", Hiyama asked with a suspicious grin in his face. Everyone gulped and nodded their heads, well save for IA-senpai who was clueless.

"Rin-chan, how does sensei take the school fest?", IA-senpai curiously asked. I turned to her and gave her a smile. "Just watch, he'll burst anytime now.", I said and went to look back at sensei.

"Of course you all do! The school festival is no joke, that is why you, my minions of Class 2-C, should win the best selling class!", he bursted and laughed evilly.

See, I told you I know what would happen. This is the rumored "_Dark Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei_" that emerges every school festival. Because of his obssession on his image, he insisted all the classes that he handled to win the best class award. He always handled 2-A, so he never failed getting the award. But now he's handling 2-C, we aren't so sure we could beat 2-A.

After his evil laughing fit, he continued. "You would have two activities: a play and a cosplay cafe!" Mumbles could be heard again and Hiyama-sensei pointed at Luka. "Megurine-san! As the class president, please lead the planning! I'll leave everything to you.", he says and proceeds to sit on the corner of the room.

Luka went in front, Gakupo accompanying her.

"Classmates, could I have your attention?", Luka began and the class became quiet. "Let's plan for the play first."

Hiyama-sensei interrupted. "The play will be decided by drawing lots!" He reached for something in his bag and got it out. "This box contains titles which we could produce a play from. Megurine-san, please get one strip of paper out of this box."

Luka went to Hiyama-sensei and got one strip of paper from the box.

"Please read what is written on the paper.", Hiyama-sensei ordered.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.", Luka announced. A lot of "ehh" and "ooh" have been heard from the class.

"First thing, you should decide who would write the script.", Hiyama-sensei said. Hmm, I've already thought up the first lines to the play. But I won't get nominated anyways.

"Who would want to volunteer or suggest someone who could write the script?", Luka-senpai asked. "Yes, IA-san?"

I didn't notice she raised her hand. She'll probably volunteer in writing the script.

"I'd suggest that _Rin-chan_ would write the script.", she said with a happy tone. Wait, what?! Me?!

"E-ehh?", I blurted out. I seriously expected her to volunteer! Why did she point me?

I felt her lean close to me and whispered. "I know you've already had the first lines of the play in your head. Right?"

I turned to her and she was smiling. I sighed. She knows me this well, huh?

I looked back to the front and Luka-senpai asked me. "Rin-san, could you write the script for us?" I could've sworn there was a pleading look in her eyes.

I sighed. No escape now huh? "I understand. I'll do it."

"Thank you, Rin-san! I hope we could have it by Monday!", Luka-senpai said and smiled.

"I expect a good job from you, Ms. Kagamine.", Hiyama-sensei said. I just gulped and nodded.

"I didn't know you could write scripts, Rin-chan!", Teto told me.

"Umm.. I just happened to be suggested, it's not that I'm good at it or anything. Besides, it saves me from the acting.", I lied. This is all because of IA-senpai.

"Now that I think about it, you've always avoided acting." Teto says, convinced of my act. Phew.

"Now, how do we decide the lead roles?", Luka asked.

"Draw lots!", Hiyama-sensei interrupted yet again. He reached inside his bag again and got out two boxes, a pink and a blue one. He stood up and placed it on the table in front of Luka.

"Pick one inside the pink box for Snow White's role. And the blue one for the Prince's role. Do the honor, Megurine-san.", sensei said and went back to where he was watching.

Luka got a name out of the pink box. "Snow White would be.. Hatsune Miku-san!"

My classmates all murmured about how Miku fits the role. She is Ms. Popular, after all. Miku just smiled.

After all the talking, Luka got a name from the blue box. "The Prince goes to.. Kagamine Len-san!"

Squeals from the women could be heard. They're probably imagining Len in a prince costume. As for me, I stayed quiet watching. Though I was bothered by someone who was boring a hole into my right shoulder.

"How long do you intend to stare?", I asked, not looking at him.

"It's awkward. I don't think I could act with her."

I turned to him and smiled. "Come on, do it. For the class. I know you could do it," I gave him a teasing grin, "ouji-sama." _(TL: Ouji-sama - Prince)_

He blushed and looked down to his desk. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Oh, oh, I want to be the evil witch!", IA-senpai volunteered. Seriously, she'd rather act than write the script? And here I was, thinking she was the pro between us. I guess she's just like that. She could be really random at times.

"Okay, IA-san! You could get that role. And for the minor roles, we could sort that out later on.", Luka said. She checked on the list Gakupo was making and continued. "Let's proceed to the cospla-"

"Sorry we're late!", a man's voice said. We all looked at the door and saw Neru with a blonde guy with bandages on one eye. Come to think of it, Neru wasn't here a while ago. Neru wasn't wearing her uniform and had wet hair, while the other guy had wasn't wearing his uniform polo and just wore a plain shirt. His hair was wet as well. I assume they must be wet from the rain.

"Akita-san, go to your seat! I'll be talking to you in my office later! And you, transfer student! Being late for your first day in this school is not good! Go here in front, introduce yourself.", Hiyama-sensei said angrily.

I saw Neru walk to her seat and the new guy walk up front.

"Umm, nice to meet you classmates. I'm Engloid Oliver, just call me Oliver. Please take care of me.", Oliver said and bowed.

"Take the seat beside IA-san. IA, please raise your hand.", sensei ordered. I felt IA-senpai did as told and Oliver went to his seat behind Len.

"Please continue, Megurine-san.", Hiyama-sensei permitted.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Gonna cut it here! :D  
I wonder what happened with Neru? We shall find out in the next chapter! :D  
Hurray for new characters! I recently have taken a liking to IA, specially the Kagerou Project songs she sang. There are more characters to come in the following chapters, so stay tuned! :)  
Okayy, so I didn't really show much RinLen stuff. But, I intend to put some in later chapters. I just need to follow the plot I formed that's why I couldn't put much for them yet. But don't worry, they're still the center of the fic. :)  
Oh, and the following scenes for the school fest actually happened to me in my dreams, so I have a clear view of what's gonna happen. Just saying. x)  
And umm, I think I should put in what date and day of the week the chapter is happening. I just realized it wouldn't make sense if I just suddenly want to put certain occasions without taking note of what day it is. I want to improve writing as much as I could. :)  
Long author's note. Enough of these blabber before Author-san gives out the whole plot. Hahaha. xD  
Thanks for reading! Reviews would definitely make Author-san's day. Much love from Author-san. :D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Knight in Bandages**

_**A/N: **__Update here! Hmm hmm, I have to update as much as I can before school starts. Gonna be busy again soon, but I'll update at least once a week. :)_

_Here's chapter 9! Enjoy! :D_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

**Neru's POV**

I have the worst luck ever. Today, to be exact.

I got dumped by the guy I want, and I got wet from the rain.

To top all of it, this new kid saw me at my worst.

What exactly happened? Here's a flashback sponsored by the wet and heartbroken Akita Neru.

_Flashback, earlier morning.._

_Gumiya texted me! He wanted to talk to me today! I wonder what it's about?_

_The reason I like Gumiya, is that he's so cool! Handsome, too! Who wouldn't want him as a boyfriend?_

_I have to go to our meeting place early, he didn't want to be late for class. If he says so! I hurried and fixed myself before going out._

_I arrived at the park near the school. Gumiya was waiting by the tree._

_"Gumiya-kun!", I called him as I got closer._

_"Oh, you're here.", he said in his silent tone._

_"What did you want to talk to me about?", I asked. Is he confessing to me or something?_

_"Neru-san.. I don't like you. Please stop going for me."_

_I'm at a loss for words. So I'm being rejected?_

_"What? Are you serious?"_

_"I am serious. So please, don't hurt Gumi or her friends. I'm begging you. If something bad happens to Gumi, I'll never forgive the person who did it to her."_

_Gumi, again? What's with her? I'm better than her, she's too plain! Why her?_

_"Why her, Gumiya-kun? Why not me?"_

_"I love her. Ever since we were kids, even if she no longer remembers, I'll still love her! That's why.. I'm sorry. I'm not interested in anyone than her."_

_"But I like you, Gumiya-kun!"_

_"I know. That's why I'm apologizing. Look, I'm so sorry about your feelings. I just don't want to fool you that I like you as well, and I don't want to hurt Gumi. There's someone out there for you, I'm sure of it. You have the beauty for it."_

_I blushed. "Alright already. I get it. You should thank me for liking you, I won't bother hurting them anymore. I'll go ahead, okay?"_

_"Thank you, Neru-san.", he said with a smile. Wow, he actually smiled for me?_

_I smiled back. "Take care!", I said and ran away from him._

_What a faker, Neru. You know you don't want to smile._

_Yeah, I'll admit. I just escaped. I couldn't go crying in front of him. I'll look like a whiny bitch if I do._

_I bet everyone thinks I'm the bad girl and stuff. But hey, even bad girls could love. It's not something restricted to the goody-two-shoes kind of people._

_I just blurted that to Gumi out of my jealousy. I never knew Gumiya loved her that much. If I just knew, then I wouldn't have pushed myself to him._

_Yet, it still hurts you know. Getting rejected by someone you like is no joke._

_Maybe I'll skip class for today. I made my way to another side of the park, somewhere hidden from view. There was a lone bench, with bushes and trees behind it. I sat on the bench and the moment my bottoms reach the seat, I slumped down and cried._

_I'm so pathetic. Why do I cry like this just because of a guy? Aw what the heck, I don't care anymore. I just feel like crying, okay?_

_Then, I hear someone calling out. "Lenka!"_

_Lenka? Oh, Rin's sister. I don't see her anywhere here. How come some guy is calling her?_

_I felt someone poke my shoulder. "Hey, Lenka!"_

_"Kyaaa!", I yelped in surprise. I stood up and looked behind me, to see a blond guy in our uniform. He had bandages on his eyes. He just appeared out of the bush._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were my friend!", the guy apologized. I'm in no mood to deal with idiots. Tough luck, mister._

_"Geez, Lenka's ponytail is on her back, and mine is a left side ponytail! I'm not Lenka!"_

_No point in pretending to be an innocent girl. He saw me crying after all. Might as well show him who I am._

_He looked surprised. "I'm so sorry! Wait, you know Lenka?"_

_"She's my schoolmate, duh. Her sister is my classmate.", I answered as-a-matter-of-factly._

_"Oh, I'm really sorry for mistaking you for her. I'm a transfer student, and I'm kinda lost on the way to school, could I ask for directions?", he asks. Oh, so this explains why he came from the bushes._

_I sighed. "Fine, I'm not in the mood to go to class, but I guess I have no choice now. And mind you, we're late already. Hiyama-sensei's definitely giving us an earful."_

_He smiled. "Thank you, miss! Oh, what's your name? I'm Oliver!"_

_"Akita Neru. Let's g-"_

_I was stopped by the sudden downpour of rain._

_"Oh crap, I didn't have my umbrella!", I hissed._

_He grabbed my hand and led me towards somewhere only he knows._

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_"We're going to the store nearby! I'm buying you clothes and an umbrella!"_

_What? He's buying me things?_

_"Hey! Why would you buy me things? I only met you a few minutes ago.", I asked him._

_"I heard you sobbing a while ago. And you're wet now. A gentleman can't just stand and do nothing. Consider it thanks for a future favor you would do for me, and that is to get me to school."_

_I blushed. It's the first time I've met this kind of guy. What a gentleman. And just in timing. He's helping me at my worst._

_Heck, he's a knight in bandages._

_End Flashback_

* * *

After that, he just bought me this shirt and an umbrella. Then we went to school and here we are, in this current situation. I asked Miku about what the discussion is, and it's about the school festival.

Oh, I'm seeing Dark Hiyama-sensei again. Tough for our class to have him as homeroom teacher.

I'm in charge for technology related stuff, so they know not to pick me for other jobs.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Let's continue. Now, who has suggestions about the cosplay cafe?", Luka-senpai asks the class.

"There should be ice cream!", Kaito readily suggests. Seriously, this ice cream-head.. Our classmates, including me, just facepalmed.

"Kaito-san, sorry for breaking your enthusiasm but you do know that it is the winter season, right? Ice creams won't be a good idea to sell.", Gakupo rejects. Kaito just pouted like a kid.

"But selling something sweet would be a good idea.", IA-senpai comments.

"Is there anyone here good in cooking?", Luka-senpai asks. Gumiya raises his hand. Oh, I wonder if he'll volunteer?

"Gumi's good with the kitchen.", he suggests. I look at Gumi with a shocked and blushing face. Murmurs could be heard about Gumi and Gumiya. Hmm, I wonder how Gumiya knew that Gumi cooks well?

"I agree with that! Even though she's clumsy, Gumi's cooking is good!", Teto adds. I agree to that, as well. It made Gumi blush more.

"Could you be our chef for the cafe?", Luka asks Gumi. She had no choice but to nod. Our classmates were convincing her to do it anyways.

"Thank you, Gumi-san! Don't worry, we'll have some people to help you. Any volunteers?", Luka-senpai asks.

"I'll help.", Gumiya raised his hand immediately.

"I'm good with the kitchen, too!", the new guy Oliver volunteered as well. Following him, there were two more girls who volunteered.

Oliver seems familiar. I feel like I've met him already. I wonder where?

"Then that's settled! We'll just take shifts on who will serve our guests.", Luka-senpai said.

"Class, time's up. Most of the plans are discussed, you could just meet again in your free time. I expect you to go all out! Don't let 2-A beat you!", Hiyama-sensei declares. Seriously, I don't know what to think of him, weird or super weird.

"Yes, sensei!", we answered.

"Good. Dismissed!", he said and all of us started preparing for break time.

I'm the scriptwriter, huh? I wonder if they'll find out about me being mirrorsound27? I hope not.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay, so this became somewhat a Neru chapter. But it had to be done! xD  
Anyways, Author-san hopes you enjoyed this chapter! Kinda short, in my opinion. This is the shortest chapter in this story. I am so ashamed. xD  
Forgive me, Author-san is focusing on Loving My Right Hand Man. xD_

_Oh, and if there are Kagerou Project fans reading this, I recently started a fanfiction for ShintaroxAyano called "Half of Your Life." /shot for shameless advertising xD_

_Reviews much appreciated! Thank you for reading! See you soon, much love from Author-san! :D_


End file.
